The present invention relates to a card, envelope, mailer, multi-page document or other type of printed matter and, in particular, to such a formed paper or other sheet material which construction includes as a part thereof a collapsible container or receptacle which may be opened by the recipient and used in the appropriate manner as well as an information or message-imparting section.
A typical letter, mailer, magazine, flyer, or card, while indicating to the recipient the concerns, thoughts and interests of the sender, is a device of limited practicality. Soon after receipt by the recipient the construction is often discarded, its message and contents having been duly received and noted by the person whom it was sent.
In addition, promotional and informational material mailed or offered for sale in the form of printed matter needs to have an element of attractiveness or novelty to grasp the recipient's attention so that the material being presented or offered for the recipient's consideration will be noticed. A utilitarian object, which may be retained and utilized by the recipient for a period of time after receipt can serve this function and can be further adorned with appropriate indicia to further promote the services or products of the sender.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mailer or similar sheet material construction which includes an integral receptacle which may be removed from the mailer and be used in a utilitarian sense and which extends the useful life of the construction. The receptacle may be adorned with further informational promotional indicia.
In co-pending application Ser. No. 346,441 a greeting card construction is disclosed in which a receptacle is affixed to the mailer to provide the utilitarian feature. In accordance with the present invention that concept is further developed to provide sheet material constructions of varied forms including as a part thereof a folded paper or other flexible sheet-like material container. The container is so dimensioned as to be foldable to a size compatible with the dimensions of the sheet material construction, and is removable affixed to the construction. Surfaces of the construction are provided for addressing, promotion, and/or communication of the appropriate message information. The foldable container or receptacle itself may be provided with appropriate indicia to coordinate and further reinforce the tenor of the construction. The receptacle may be formed as the cover or outer surfaces of the mailer, or may be located or bound within the construction.